MacGregor Mathers (Ourai no Gahkthun)
Summary MacGregor Mathers (real name Maximilian) is a character from Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Brave. A childhood friend to Neon Scalar Smilja. He is also a member of the Society, having a considerably high standing as an agent. Powers and Stats Tier: Likely High 6-B Name: MacGregor Mathers, Max, Richard Wong, possibly many other fake names Origin: Ourai no Gahkthun Gender: Male Age: In his 20s Classification: Agent of Society Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Light Manipulation, Reality Warping, Curse Manipulation, Mind Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Power Nullification, Dimensional Travel, Resistance to Deconstruction and Death Inducement (Withstood Golden King's gaze and presence) Attack Potency: Likely Large Country level (Is superior to everyone within the Governing Council. Can stalemate the Golden King for quite some time and survive without notable injuries when Florence Ameghino Nightingale, the strongest member of the Governing Council, couldn't) Speed: Unknown, likely Speed of Light combat and reaction speed (Can fight Golden King and stalemate him without getting killed) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely Large Country level (Survived the fight against Golden King without notable injuries) Stamina: Quite possibly high. While his fight against Golden King was described as a desperate struggle, he came out of it without any notable signs of exhaustion. Range: At least several meters Standard Equipment: His cane, Abramelin Equation Intelligence: Genius (A proficient trickster who only joined the Society for the sole purpose of guarding over Neon and as such holds no loyalty to the organization. He was able to keep being an agent for considerably a long time without getting anyone suspicious of his behavior. Invented the Abramelin Equation, a technology which allows him to do various things such as destroying minds and placing curses on others) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Cracking: Also known as Phenomenon Equation. It is a form of “scientific formula” that was officially invented by Archduke Astaire (Tick Tock Man planted the idea into his mind, and Cracking’s power comes from him) that’s capable of warping reality to achieve a variety of effects. The effect it could achieve varies from just simply heating a mechanical arm to the point it could melt the human body instantly all the way to shaping the laws of reality as the user sees fit. Mathers seemingly invented the Abramelin Equation sometime before the story began. It's considered to be higher tier technology within the Society, which even the Golden King is willing to praise. It's the basis of MacGregor's power and revolves around manipulating light. *'Light Manipulation:' Mathers can generate and control a light-like substance called Cracking Light (which also has the properties of natural light) as well as control natural light. With it, he can generate optical illusions, attack by refracting light and turn himself invisible. *'Presence Concealment:' Mathers can conceal his presence. His concealment is potent enough to the point that Keziah Mason and Nikola Tesla, an Old One who can sense every kind of anomaly and have a wealth of experience fighting against the Society and all its technology, cannot perceive his existence. Power Word: Aside from his control over light, Mathers also possesses the capability to use power words. With these power words, he can add additional properties to his Abramelin Equation: *'Goetia:' A power word that would inflict mental destruction to those who are affected by it. *'Orience:' A power word of combustion that would ignite anything it affects, regardless of its physical properties. *'Belial:' A power word that would impart a curse of worthlessness to anything affected by it, nullifying its usage and thus impossible to use. *'The Key of Solomon:' A power word that Mathers claimed to be "capable of shattering the fabric of reality with just its proper pronunciation." However, its proper usage hasn't been demonstrated. Note: Due to the lack of demonstration on his Key of Solomon's "reality shattering" power word, it is best to not take it seriously in a vs scenario. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Tricksters Category:Stealth Masters Category:Light Users Category:Fire Users Category:Curse Users Category:Mind Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Ourai no Gahkthun ~What a Shining Braves~ Category:What a Beautiful series Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Tier 6